


Jealousy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Jealousy

## Jealousy

by Tiger Moon

Author's webpage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong to PetFLy, I just wish they belong to me, it's take real good care of them.

* * *

Tiger Notes: This little one came to me while I was saying goodbye to a co-worker on the last day I'd see them at work. Yes, there is a real person behind the character and he'd probably get a kick out of the fact I'm using him in a fanfic. And as always, thanks to Lily. 

<comments and constructive criticism welcome>

Jealousy  
Tiger Moon 

The simple fact was that I couldn't resist Blair, especially when he looked at me with those big blue eyes of his. Which is why we were shopping in Seattle today. Blair got up at the crack of dawn, it was like he had radar for the sun. Blair 'didn't do mornings' as he always put it, except when it was sunny. And of course in the Pacific Northwest, in the winter, sun wasn't an option. So I gave in to his "Let's go for a ride Jim," which turned into a drive through the mountains which happened to be out today, and then into Seattle and the Market area. It was going to be a good day, of course it always was a good day when he was with Blair and you could see the mountains. 

I watched as Blair wove his way through all the other sun worshipers out enjoying the rare day of winter sun. The chaos of the market didn't bother him one bit as he side stepped around people in order to get the best vegetables, fruits, and other trinkets, he couldn't do without. Of course, he also made friends with about half the people working at the day stalls, as he chatted about their wares. He was like that, where ever he went. I just turned all the dials down so that I could survive the noise and smells of the market and not end up with a killer headache, Blair was having too much fun for me to ruin it for him. 

The day was finally drawing to a close, Blair and I were on our way back to the car, when Blair stopped in front of a shop, "Wait Jim, I want to go in." 

I barely managed to hold in a groan, "Chief, that doesn't look like your kind of store." Commenting on the fact that the place my partner was looking in was more of the sophisticated yuppie style rather than the overworked and under paid cop/grad student style. 

"Just for a minute Jim, come on, please." 

I sighed and followed Blair through the door, he snuck up behind the sales man and whispered, "I like these better than the leather pants." 

The salesman turned around and cried, "Blair! Long time no see." 

"How ya doing Seth?" Blair asked the other man, his thick brown hair hung just past the collar of the black shirt he wore and the five o'clock shadow was much like my partners. 

"Not bad, you? Still working on that dissertation?" 

Blair laughed, "You know it man. Hey, let me introduce you to my partner." 

Blair motioned for me to come closer, "Jim, man, this is an old friend of mine. Seth, this is my partner Jim Ellison." 

After the introductions were over, I left the friends to catch up for a few minutes and walked around the store, taking in the antique furniture and artsy glass objects. Why would someone pay two hundred dollars for what looked like an oversize glass paperweight? I caught snatches of the conversation as I moved around the store. "Living together... you look good, like the new look...quite a change from the 'Monastery'..." I purposefully dialled down once I heard the name for Seattle's local S&M club. I knew that Blair had played things wild and loose when he was younger but I really didn't want to hear about it. 

The shop got busier and I noticed that Blair and his friend were winding down their conversation by trading phone numbers. I went to stand behind my guide, claiming him by putting my hand on Blair's back as they said good bye. I planned on making sure that Blair lost that phone number. I didn't like to be jealous of Blair's past, and I usually wasn't especially when it came to the other women   
he'd dated. But a man? And this man, or friend, of Blair's, could make me jealous, with his easy way around my partner, and their history. It didn't help that he was good looking and smooth. 

<~~X~~>

I was silent during the drive home, letting Blair do all the talking about the day we'd shared. I knew that during the moments of silence that Blair was shooting me concerned glances. We had such a good time, I'm sorry that the meeting with Blair's old 'friend' had ruined it. Right then, all I want to do was take Blair home and make love to him, giving him every reason to forget the past. I would gladly like to forget the other man with his sophisticated GQ look and easy smile that lit up his face, especially when he looked at Blair. 

Blair wasn't going to let my silence go, he came slamming through the door behind me and finally asked, "Jim, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been giving me the silent treatment since we left Seattle." 

I almost lied to him, but I couldn't he'd know anyway. He may not have the extra senses but he knows me, "I didn't appreciate you ditching me while you went to flirt with your old lover." 

Blair looked at me and laughed, hard. "Old lover? Jim you are so far out in to left field you can't see the mound. Seth is as straight as they come. He's not even interested in experimenting." 

"But I...I heard the club mentioned," I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. 

"Yeah, man, Seth and I went to the leather clubs. He wanted to hang out and I needed someone to keep me from getting in over my head. And with the two of us looking like a couple we didn't get hassled and could have fun. But trust me man, he's straight. Married even, with a baby on the way, and a 12 year old at home." 

I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. I'm sure that when Blair gets over his hysterical laughter that I'll hear a few choice words for me about trust and jealousy, which I will greatly deserve. I can't help it though, we are still so new to this relationship thing that it's hard for me to believe that he'd settle for me, especially when I'm being an over anxious ass, like I was tonight. 

Finis 


End file.
